Meet You There
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: TeFu. Oneshot. Out on the darkening horizon, I set out. I’ll meet you again.


**Disclaimer: **I only own all the angsty-ness written here, not POT, not the Simple Plan song and not even the title.

**A/N: **Yaay~ At last, for months of not being able to post a story, here's a oneshot for you guys~ I'M SO SORRY for not being able to update for too long! T__T Will you guys help me decide on which of my stories I should update first? I placed a poll in my profile, so please visit and pick your choices so I could write and update for you guys~ Thank you in advance. XD

**Warning: **MAJOR ANGST. Yes, I'm back with all my angsty-ness. And this fic is…okay okay, a deathfic (because it's almost All Soul's day XD). Let us fell the spirit of that coming day ^__^

Dedicated to TokyoGirl05 for helping me get my muse back and to my good friend for, well, getting the heck out of me every single day. XD I suggest you guys listen to the song, you'll feel the story more that way~ XD (Meet You There by Simple Plan)

Told on Fuji's POV.

**

* * *

Meet You There**

By Lachrymosa13blue

* * *

Tears fell from my eyes. Sadness surges like a tide that overwhelms, it drowned me with its occurrence. Questions hung on the air. I sought for answers, but all I got were more questions.

And my tears continued to cascade down.

_Now you're gone_

_I wonder why you left me here_

_I think about it on and on again_

Memories of the past brought melancholic smiles to my face. I stare outside my window, wishing to lay sight of you again, just like before when you used to try and stop the soft smile threatening to appear on your face, which had always brought tinkles of laughter from me.

And my tears flowed. I miss you.

_I know you're never coming back_

_But I hope that you hear me_

_I'm waiting to hear from you_

_Until I do_

I lean my head sideways against the wall staring at the distance, as if I can feel you sitting right beside me, holding my hand, squeezing with tender affection like you used to do before.

And yet again I cried.

I miss you so much I can't help but cry.

_You're gone away_

_I'm left alone_

_A part of me is gone_

Gone.

Why did you leave?

I frequently ask myself that silly question. I already knew the answer but it kept on repeating. Maybe something's broken inside of me that is beyond repair.

It repeats the feeling of how much I long to see you again.

And I cried myself to sleep.

_And I'm not moving on_

_So wait for me_

_I know the day will come_

Somehow I do wake up without trying to choke back tears when I realize it won't be the same mornings I used to wake with you by my side. As far as I know, it was hard for me to accept. Hard for me to move on.

It was the hope that I would see you again, that keeps me holding on.

And the hope I will cry tears of joy not sadness at last.

_I'll meet you there_

It was that thought that kept me going this entire time. It kept me continuing this life that I thought I would have with you by my side until the end.

But I miss you. Your hazel eyes. Your gentle caress. Your sweet kiss. Your exclusive smiles.

Most of all…your unparalleled love.

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

When I cry I remember you. I could almost hear your voice telling me to stop crying. You would tell me to be strong. You would tell me that everything would be alright. You would tell me seriously that you want me to be happy.

But can't you understand?

I cry because I won't ever hear your voice again.

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

I need you. I swear I do. You know that. But you still left me. I miss you so much, because I need you more right now.

I miss you. I need you.

Tears of longing slid past my cheeks again.

_I wish I could have told you _

_The words I kept inside_

_But now I guess it's just too late_

I told myself that I have no regrets. I knew I told you everything I need you to know. Words of affection we've shared for years that we've been together. I was sure they were enough.

I was wrong.

You never knew that I wanted so badly to let you know that I miss you.

It's too late now.

I just hope you could still hear me.

_So many things remind me of you_

_I hope that you can hear me_

I wish that you could have taken my hand, and took me along with you.

I'd rather you did than be alone without you.

_I miss you_

_This is goodbye_

_One last time_

I wiped my tears as I stood from my seat. My eyes ventured outside the window, a wistful smile on my lips.

Out on the darkening horizon, I set out. I'll meet you again.

I promised we will meet again.

_And where I go_

_You'll be here with me_

_Forever you'll be right there with me_

It's as if I'm all alone in the world. Walking along the familiar road, seeing familiar faces nodding at me, it's as if to me that they were not there. My usual smile was fixed, already numb beyond cure.

It was cold, oh so cold. I wished I would have your arms embracing me tenderly. I wished your hand is entwined to mine.

I wish you were still here.

_I'll meet you there_

The familiar sight of calm trees and gentle swaying grasses greeted me. It was already twilight. Frigid air around me, oh it suited this perfect scenario.

_No matter where life takes me_

I sat down on the patch of ground next to where you lay. For a long time, I stared. Not knowing my tears have already escaped my eyes.

I'm finally here with you.

_I'll meet you there_

I glanced and saw the withered roses next to me. Silly me, I forgot to bring you another bunch. But I smiled at the thought. You're never the one who adores flowers, let alone roses.

I smiled sadly. If you were still here, you could have just frowned at my silliness, and I would have continued on teasing you.

But now it won't happen again.

_And even if I need you_

You may be gone. You may never hear my voice tease you, adore you, love you again. You may never be stoic amidst your happiness when you face me again.

You may never show me how much you love me anymore.

Yet…right now, amidst your presence, I feel you.

I can hear your voice.

I can feel your warmth.

I can almost imagine your hand wiping my tears.

Yes, everything is well now.

I love you. I need you. I miss you.

And I can hear you say the same words.

It's more than enough…

_I'll meet you there…_

And I lay next to you, with a smile on my face.

Finally, we meet again.

**OWARI

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sorry for all the angst nya! I'm just so happy to be able to write something again…hehe. I hope you did enjoy this rather sad story. Any questions, just ask me~ Please visit my profile for my poll. Thanks and please leave a review…I want to hear from you guys again~ XD Happy Halloween~


End file.
